Mike Anderson
Detective''' Michael "Mike" Anderson''' is a character in Showtime's series DEXTER. With Maria LaGuerta becoming the new Captain of Miami Metro Homicide and Debra Morgan taking her place as Lieutenant, a new replacement is needed for her position as Detective. Debra chooses Mike Anderson, a recent transfer from Chicago who has an astounding solve rate and according to Deb, has "recommendations coming out of his ass." Summary Mike is to the point and does not fool around on cases. His initial impression of the rest of the department is less than favorable, feeling they are a bunch of "Miami Homicide Chuckle heads" (due to their laid-back nature, constant jokes and less-than-appropriate attitudes). His contact with most of the Detectives is kept at a Professional level and he rarely lets himself falter from that attitude. His interaction with Debra Morgan leads him to giving suggestions on how to maintain a more "professional" status about her and she often looks to him for such advice. He is one of several characters who admires Dexter Morgan's abilities as a blood spatter analyst, proclaiming him a "Pro" among the rest of Miami Metro Homicide. Mike was one of the lead investigators in the Doomsday Tableaus, having coined the term "Tableau" as a proper term of the actions regarding the Doomsday Killer. He is an expert researcher and has brought valuable information to the investigation to help in aiding to the capture of the killer in these crimes. His assistance in the case enabled the rest of Homicide to stay practically on the same footing as Dexter's own investigation into the killings and ultimately was a driving force to them solving it. His future would have been bright in Homicide and he could have possibly been a danger for Dexter Morgan with his investigative skills, however, shortly following the closure of the Doomsday Killer Case he has an unfortunate run-in with Viktor Baskov that results in him being shot and killed. His death and the subsequent death of Viktor led into an ongoing conflict with the Koshka Brotherhood. Description Anderson is an African American who keeps his head shaved bald and has a clean shaven, attractive face. Mike's build is muscular and athletic, being rather tall compared to some of his colleagues in the work force. His attire consists mainly of business clothing, strictly keeping to full suits and dress-shirts with tie. It is rare to see him out of this element, while the rest of Miami Metro follows a more corporate casual approach in their dress with the only exceptions being Lieutenant Debra Morgan, Captain Maria LaGuerta and Thomas Matthews. As such, he takes his job seriously and acts professionally at each crime scene. Outside of this attire, his casual clothing appears to still be neat-pressed at polo shirts and darker colored dress pants. Personality When Mike arrived on scene, his first reactions were seen physically in his expression as he observed the workplace around him. His observations seemed to be that of a man who doesn't want to put up with whatever nonsense drama occurs within the office, just a man who is there to get the job done. His first impression of Debra Morgan is less than favorable but he's polite enough to dismiss her as a secretary of sorts while asking to be taken to the lieutenant. Debra reaffirms her status and lets him know who she is, telling him that she put her ass on the line even considering him for the job and that she'll dismiss him if he doesn't drop the attitude. Mike, now a little ashamed of his first impression, apologizes and states that he meant no disrespect, but just thought that the Lieutenants he's survived under before had experience. Debra says that this is just as weird for her as it is for him and she leads him to her office for an interview. Views on Colleagues His initial impression of the rest of Homicide is relatively poor, viewing them as unprofessional and coins them as "chuckleheads." This attitude subsides slowly over time, first being impressed by Dexter Morgan in the Beach House Murder-Suicide Case (referring to him as a "Pro") and later through the events of the Doomsday Killer Case. As the case progresses, he becomes more and more comfortable around his colleagues and even tries to lighten up his personality around them. One one occasion as he's conversing with Lieutenant Morgan, Mike mentioned that he entered Vince Masuka's office and walked in on something that he was unable to explain. Deb went on to say she understood and heard enough, suggesting that even Mike has been exposed to Vince's...interests. Detective Work He is able to also pinpoint the similarity between the killings in that investigation and the Book of Revelation, where he proceeds to follow up a theory on this. A very detailed man, he constructs a board of pictures and information to present at briefings with an accurate knowledge on the subject he's researching. A valuable asset in the case, his theories aid in pushing Homicide closer and closer to solving the investigation. Background Anderson hails from Chicago, Illinois, having spent over ten years on Homicide while living there. He obtained an impressive solve rate while on the force, having been to some pretty morbid crime scenes such as one involving an old man who killed himself with a shotgun and when they arrived, his cats were eating what was left of the owner. His reasons for leaving Chicago are unclear, as his arrival in Miami has been riddled with taking care in the heat, the personalities of people in the department and a lot of unprofessional officers on the field. At some point in his life he married to a yet unknown woman, possibly the reason for his move (so that she could live in Miami). Mike has a few skills he's acquired from his work in Chicago, aside from his intuitive detective skills and terms, he also has an interesting trick with handcuffs. In working to find a lead on Leo Hernandez, he met with a local junkie and when he wasn't hearing what he needed, "Flamingo'd his ass" by handcuffing his arm to his leg, virtually making him a human representation of a flamingo. This both cuts off mobility and seems to be quite comfortable, Mike says he was going to leave the guy like that and begins to walk off when the junkie squeals on some information. When asked what he misses about Chicago, he says mainly the food. In Miami he can't seem to find a decent hot dog anywhere. He does remark that "Homicide is Homicide" in referring to an earlier statement over a man he had found in a gruesome state. Season Six Mike Anderson joins the Miami Metro Homicide team in Season Six. Prior to Arrival in Miami Detective Debra Morgan and Joey Quinn decide to go out eating at a restaurant. Debra is obsessed with the details on the new case but Quinn is more focused on his intent to propose marriage to her. After a while he stands up, moving to the bathroom so he can work out what he's going to say...in that time a man comes in with gun in hand, shooting up the establishment. Debra ducks and pulls out her gun, shooting at the man who happens to be wearing Kevlar (a protective material against bullets). When she's weakened him, she charges forward (getting nicked by a bullet in the side) and tackles the man, subduing him with no civilian casualties. This successful bust is recorded by several bystanders and because of her heroic feat, she gathers a bit of fame. Later on at the police station, she is hailed as a hero by her fellow officers while she humbly discourages notions that she's a "super cop." Regardless, Deputy Chief Thomas Matthews takes notice of this action and reviews it multiple times via one of the videos taken by a bystander (that was posted to the internet). It turns out that with the recent promotion of Maria LaGuerta to the position of Captain, that her spot had became available and her intention was to place Sergeant Angel Batista into that position. However, Tom sees fit that Debra become the new Lieutenant and she is successfully awarded the position. One of her first duties is to run through a list of resumes on a replacement Detective since her position was left vacant after promotion. Captain Maria LaGuerta insists on "helping" her with this task by glancing through the list of resumes, feeling that Sam Harmon is her best choice (due to him being an "up an comer" with a District Judge for a father). Deb isn't exactly happy with that idea and instead suggests a "guy from Chicago," something LaGuerta seems to ignore feeling that "Harmon's her guy." Later on Debra reveals to LaGuerta that she's about to interview her top pick, who ends up being a man named Mike Anderson (the same transfer from Chicago she mentioned earlier). LaGuerta feels she's making a mistake, something that Deb stands firm on stating that she has to go with her gut on this and Mike's the guy. LaGuerta, frustrated, says she can "do whatever the hell she wants" before walking into the hallway while The New Detective finally arrives. The New Detective Mike Anderson arrives on the floor of the Homicide Division, passing by some people as he gets a glance at his surroundings. Lieutenant Debra Morgan approaches him, greeting him as he asks if he can see the Lieutenant. She smiles and extends her hand, saying that's her as she introduces herself by name. Mike, instead of taking her hand begins to smirk and laughs a little bit before joking at the fact of her being the lieutenant. He states that he's had a long three hour flight, he's tired and is ready to see the actual lieutenant...before also asking Deb to score him a cup of coffee. LaGuerta stands on, observing his attitude while smirking to herself before walking off. Debra, feeling embarrassed and a little irritated, tells Mike to listen to her at that point saying she put her ass on the line because he was her top choice and that he better "watch it" or the only work he'll be doing here is as a rent-a-cop guarding a landfill. Mike quickly apologizes, saying that he meant no disrespect it's just that superiors in his past had "been around the block" (something that he believed Debra hadn't done at first impression). Debra then says that all of this is as weird for him as it is her, something he nods to feeling ashamed of his earlier remarks. She then says that they should move on and walks him to her office where they talk about what he's going up against here. The following day a horrific crime scene comes to life as Four Horses trot into town, carrying on top of them the separated corpse of Nathan Roberts who has been split and divided among the mannequin riders of the horses. Mike Anderson arrives with the rest of the Detectives, with Dexter Morgan arriving last. As Dexter looks on amazed at the sight before him and compares it to his brother Brian Moser, Debra walks him over to one of the horses showing him the symbol for Alpha and Omega. She ends up snapping at Joey Quinn (who had been trying to get her attention) who was simply providing his report along with Sergeant Angel Batista and Vince Masuka. Batista confirms to the two of them that a local stable about a mile from their location reported four horses missing, Quinn says that patrol will be on their way within the hour and Masuka reports that all body parts are the same blood type (B+), feeling that they are all from a single victim. Dexter wonders what killer is trying to tell them, when Detective Mike Anderson approaches with an answer. Mike: "He's saying it's the end of the world, something like that. Four horseman of the apocalypse; white, red, pale and black. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The killer is showing us a scene from the Book of Revelation." The others aren't instantly taken by Mike but Debra introduces him nonetheless, learning from Mike that this is a scene from the Book of Revelation, relating religious motive in addition to the symbol for Alpha and Omega. She inquires about the snakes but Mike says he isn't sure about it, that he'll have to research more data to figure out the situation. She then tells Masuka and Batista to head to the stables for info while Dexter and Vince take care of the body. Dexter relates the killing to that of his "Tribe," being as the killer chopped up the body parts much like himself and his brother but doesn't understand exactly what this is. Debra Morgan is told that she's set to do a press conference regarding The Four Horsemen Case and gets grilled by her superior, Captain Maria LaGuerta. Struggling to deal with it, she digs through the fridge searching for some Girl Scout Cookies while Mike comes up asking if she's alright. He begins to make a suggestion but feels it's not his place, until Deb asks him to tell her anyways. He mentions to her that perhaps she should dress a bit more "Professionally" rather than what he feels is closer to a "hoe down". Debra gets a little irritated over the fact and walks off with an expression that doesn't seem to keen. The Revelation Theory Four Horsemen Back in the Investigation Room, Mike and Debra are going over some notes that Mike has gathered while Dexter works over a recent discovery of his own (the numbers "1237" and "1242", believing it to be some type of code) with his own mathematical interpretation on a notepad. He works over the fact that when Brian sent him a message, they were encoded specifically for him but puts faith in himself that he should be able to crack this code as well. Debra then reintroduces Mike Anderson just for the few who haven't met him yet and he begins to do a run through on the boards of what he's compiled information wise. He begins to explain his theory that the killer is reenacting scenes from the Book of Revelation, sayings that there is a lot of brutal imagery to choose from. He's cut off by a sudden interruption by the always timely Vince Masuka, who states that traces of oxidized iron (rust) in the victim's corpse and based on the fact that iron hasn't been used in weapons for centuries, Dexter then expresses his curiosity in what kind of weapon could have been used and Masuka says that it was likely an ancient sword of some type. Deb tells Masuka to work on that then lets Mike continue. Mike says that the killer has given them three Tableaus in the intestines on the scale, the snakes victim, and the four horsemen. Quinn decides to interrupt Mike, asking what "Tableaus" are. Joey Quinn: "I'm sorry, Tab-lows?" Mike Anderson: "It's a theatrical term referring to a picturesque group of people or objects." Joey Quinn: "All this time I just thought they were called Crime Scenes." Dexter Morgan: "It's more than just a crime scene. Everything he's showing us has meaning, the positioning of the bodies to the clothes he puts on the victims. Nothing's by accident." Mike Anderson: "Exactly." Dexter: "He's communicating with us. Mike's just helping with the translation. The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse are described in Revelation 6, verse 1 through 8 while the Snakes are mentioned in Revelation 13: "And I stood upon the sand of the sea and saw a serpent rise out of the sea having seven heads." He makes an interesting hypothesis of the intestines meaning, suggesting that they are a symbol for God's judgement on the human race (as the intestines were left on the scale at the fruit stand). Deb asks about the numbers Dexter discovered, which Mike isn't sure about but says that he'll see if he can get in touch with a Revelations Expert who can tell him more. Dexter then begins to realize based on the numbers of 1237 and 1242, that they in fact have a difference of 5 and the murders took place five days apart. Angel Batista then suggests that if they're counting up to something, then it must be the end of the world. It's then that she tells Batista and Quinn to round up any ends time fanatics while also finally dubbing the murderer: The Doomsday Killer. Mike is one of many detectives present during Debra Morgan's press conference regarding the recent Four Horsemen case, he can be seen standing between Dexter Morgan and Angel Batista, having his own part in her now professional attire. She begins the conference as a normal public speaker would, addressing the problem and keeping the information at a "need to know" basis...until she starts to feel the pressure building. As per Maria LaGuerta's previous advice, she decides to drop the speech and go with it...resulting first in a call to the public asking for them to call if they see anything, hear anything and that they're all in this together. Following this statement, she begins to talk about her personal feelings saying she doesn't care about press conferences, politics or the like...all that she cares about is "catching the fucker that did this". Because of this open word, most of the other detectives (including Mike) feel like she just blew it and LaGuerta gives herself a personal grin over the situation. After Debra ends the conference, Mike asks Batista if he's seeing things because LaGuerta seems happy that their Lieutenant "shit the bed". Batista states that it's not just him, he used to be married to her...and Mike gives off an expression suggesting that this department really does have more issues than they let on (vulgar speech in a press conference, love in the office, etc.). Batista and Quinn then head off to find a Jeremiah Allen in order to question him about the Doomsday Killer Case. On their trip to find Allen, they discover a blunt hidden within the Firebird Trans Am that Batista bought during his "mid-life crisis". Both of them end up getting high and due to this nature, they end up parking a little sub-par when they return to the station (likely well over the line, into Mike's spot). Mike comes into the department asking who owns the Firebird while Batista, Quinn and Vince Masuka joke around eating snacks. Quinn ends up pointing at Batista and Mike tells him he "parks like a dick", before Debra shows up scolding them somewhat for their chatter. She takes Mike aside and thanks him for the tips on professional attire, saying that it helped her out there. He smiles and nods, but has an expression that suggests more so Debra asks him to go ahead and say what he's thinking. Mike states that she should try to watch the language out there, feeling that it's not befitting of a lieutenant but Debra smirks saying that Deputy Chief Thomas Matthews claimed people liked it. They walk into the office, where shortly Angel and Quinn follow claiming they've found a lead in Professor James Gellar. Mike asks if he's a professor from the University of Tallahassee and Batista nods, so Mike pulls up a website that he "googled" previously, called www.beginning-of-the-end.com which is Professor Gellar's site. It's all about end times and some information on this site coincides with the date of the first death. As Mike tells them that he was unable to get in touch with Gellar, Batista says that's because he went "underground" over 3 years ago following an incident at the University where a blade known as the Sword of John the Revelator was stolen, by what was believed to be Gellar himself (thus he was fired from his job). Deb believes that they've found their number one person of interest now. Angel of Death Tableau Mike is present at the Angel of Death Crime Scene, having arrived prior to Dexter Morgan who was currently with his son. After Lieutenant Debra Morgan calls in her brother, he arrives shortly after and Mike can be seen speaking in the background interviewing what appears to be a worker from the Botanical Gardens. He remains outside while Dexter, Lt. Morgan, Sergeant Angel Batista, Detective Joey Quinn and several uniformed officers enter the green house following Dexter's discovery of a trail of blood leading away from the reason everyone was called to the gardens - an Alpha and Omega Symbol drawn out in blood, surrounded by fish. He can later be seen ducking and avoiding the Locusts that are released from within the green house following the death of Erin Baer. With another victim added to the Doomsday Killer Case, Debra calls forth another briefing to go over evidence from the recent crime scene as well as discuss further info onto ways to try and track the killer. Thanks to the former lead proposed by Mike, she suggests that she wants uniforms plastering pictures of Professor James Gellar over the area, thinking maybe someone had eyes on him there. Mike says that he'll take lead on that and Debra approves, moving onto the Revelation aspect of the case. Mike moves forward, stating that between the trumpet flower placed around her, the locusts and the iconography of an Angel that the Doomsday Killer was likely referencing Revelations Chapters 8 through 10. Debra questions why he changed motive, where as he normally killed his victims their entrance triggered Erin's death (via a tripwire which forced the trap to kill her). Mike then moves over to take a bible that Angel Batista jokingly hands him, the two sharing an awkward stare before Mike continues with his explanation. Mike Anderson "There is a passage that reads...'You must go back and report your message to many peoples. And nations. And languages. And Kings.'" Debra Morgan: "So I'm guessing we're those people?" Mike nods in agreement. Mike then listens on as Batista and Joey Quinn speak on their report from the ME's Office that there were traces of Spermicide found within Erin Baer. They propose that she possibly slept with the killer who used spermicidal condoms, still believing the killer to be Gellar (however Dexter believes it to be the younger man he saw at the crime scene from before). Debra then goes over to the "lab geeks" to find out that another number was found on Erin Baer (lodged in her esophagus). New intern Louis Greene then reveals that he did a check on those numbers used in relation to Revelations and found that they count down to a number - 1260. Mike then says, if the numbers are based on days, that means they only have fifteen days left. Debra asks what it could be counting down to and Louis suggests probably the end of the world. She then concludes the meeting and dismisses everyone. Dexter Impresses Mike Dexter Morgan chases his own lead following his discovery with the Angel Wings used in the Angel of Death Crime Scene, ending up at the Miami Cultural Center trying to discover the identity of whom he had seen before. He discovers that the individual works there via a projection, then receives a call from Detective Mike Anderson. Mike states that Dispatch gave him Dexter's number and that he needs a blood guy on the double, to meet him at 1588 2nd Street. Dexter agrees and heads there on the double. When Dexter arrives, Mike can be seen using a tablet to enter information about the case rather than a notepad. Dexter asks what they have and Mike confirms that the victims are a male and female in their 40's. Pictures on the walls and rings on their fingers make them man and wife. Dexter states that three gunshots were on the male victim, one to the chest and two the stomach with a fresh cut on the face (not from the gunshots). Mike suggests that maybe he received it in the fall, but Dexter suggests that he fell straight back saying it's more like a glancing blow. Following a hunch, he checks under the couch and locates a cellphone which contains a picture of the husband with a young naked woman. Dexter says maybe he threw it at him after seeing the picture and Mike shakes his head with a slight smirk, saying that certainly isn't the wife. Dexter examines the wife seeing that she only has one gunshot to the chest, through and through with Mike noticing no gun in sight. He then asks Mike to give him a hand, lifting the body up to reveal within the blood the murder weapon. Dexter looks at Mike and says they have their shooter, with Mike nodding in agreement. Dexter: "The husband leaves, forgets his phone. Wife finds the pictures..." Mike: '''"Wife throws phone at two-timing bastard..." '''Dexter: "And shoots him...poom-poom-poom. Three times. She realizes what she did, she's distraught. She turns the gun to her chest and BLAM." Mike: "Murder-Suicide. Took you all of fifteen seconds to solve that." Mike smirks. Dexter: "It was a pretty easy one." Mike chuckles a bit to himself and asks how a pro like him stands working with all these other "Miami-Homicide chuckleheads". Dexter reaffirms that they're actually pretty good, especially his sister Deb...who he goes on to say that Mike probably knows her as "Lieutenant Morgan". Mike swallows hard, feeling a bit embarrassed for his remark though it's clear he still feels that the group in Homicide is fairly lax compared to what he's used to. At that moment the owner of the house arrives, with Mike stepping forward to tell him he can't be in there until he's informed that this is the owner. Mike asks what he wants and the owner, fairly obnoxious in the fact that there are two bodies there (though he tries to defend himself in his suggestion) asks how long the bodies will be there. Mike says when they're finished and the Medical Examiner removes their bodies, to which the owner asks Mike how long until they clean it up. Mike scoffs, mockingly asking if he looks like his maid. The owner swallows his words and leaves, with Mike staring him down before heading back to the bodies. Dexter looks at the guy leave, then at Mike before returning to his duties. Season Seven Previously, Dexter Morgan had sedated Travis Marshall, the Doomsday Killer and brought him here as a fitting place to end his life. As he strikes the killing blow into Travis, Dexter's sister Lieutenant Debra Morgan walks in on the incident and the two go through an emotional struggle before she finally agrees to help cover up the incident. Thus, Dexter suggests using the Sword of John the Revelator on Travis's body then lighting the building ablaze with gasoline. As day breaks, Detective Mike Anderson is called to the Santa Maria de Laredo along with the rest of Miami Metro Homicide following a reported fire at the location. He takes lead, telling the other officers and detectives that they know the drill and to head out immediately. He appears to remain outside during the following examination by forensics on Travis's corpse, while the other detectives head on inside. Murdered in Cold Blood Later that evening Mike calls Lieutenant Morgan to run a thought by her regarding Travis Marshall - his car. It wasn't located at the scene and he wondered how Travis got to the church. Debra, still working through her emotions in helping cover up what she saw Dexter do, fabricates a story that maybe Travis didn't view a long walk as a big deal considering "suicide" was on his agenda (according to the staged crime scene from earlier that day). Mike reluctantly agrees though still wishes to follow his hunch, of which Deb approves. At this moment he spots a man on the side of the road who appears to be having car troubles, so Mike says that first thing in the morning he'll look into it before hanging up and pulling up behind the vehicle. He gets out with the full intention of seeing if there's anything he can do to help, approaching the man who insists that it's alright and not to worry about it, saying it once more as Mike continues closer. After he says, "Relax, I'm a cop," he pops open the trunk attempting to find a lug wrench and instead locates the corpse of Kaja Soroka who lay dead before him. Taking in what he just saw, he looks over at the man who pulls out a handgun and quickly fires a shot at Mike before has a chance to react. The shot immobilizes him, forcing him to the ground. The shooter then approaches to insure that his victim is dead and fires a secondary shot, likely into Mike's skull. Cursing in his native dialect, Viktor Baskov proceeds to wipe down his vehicle of all prints as well as the gun and steals Mike's car, making a getaway as fast as he can. The morning after, Deb receives a call as she confronts Dexter further on her feelings towards what she saw at the church. The call was from dispatch, informing the Lieutenant that Mike had been shot and she decided to take off in that direction with a small argument to her brother. When they arrive, Mike's body can be seen lifted up by paramedics in a yellow body bag with an American Flag tied over thetop. All nearby officers including Sergeant Angel Batista and Detective Joey Quinn salute their fallen comrade as he is carried away. Dexter: Mike Anderson...one of our own. Batista: Whoever did this to Mike is going to be very sorry. Quinn: And going to be very fuckin' dead The team goes on to discover what evidence they can, with Dexter eventually tracing a fingerprint found in the car to one Viktor Baskov while the rest of Quinn and Batista visit the nightclub that the female victim worked at trying to piece together Mike's murder. They meet with George Novikov and are essentially given a story to clear the club's name, though the suspicion remains among both Detectives. Dexter in the meantime tracks Baskov, learns of his guilt and captures him at an airport (wheeling him out via a wheelchair). After informing Viktor in a basic labeling of his motivation (by calling him a "cop-killer", while mentioning Kaja as well), he proceeds to kill his latest victim. Season Eight After LaGuerta's memorial, Mike Anderson is mentioned by Angel Batista, when the latter is explaining that it's unknown how hard someone will react to the loss of a team mate. Trivia * In the Casting Call, Mike Anderson was dubbed "Chicago Mike."screenrant * In addition, he was originally named Mike Cutler until it was changed to Mike Anderson. * Mike, like Paul Bennett, dies shortly after their premiere season. Some characters simply vanish such as Sonya while others are given a basic explanation for their disappearance like Barbara Gianna. Related Pages * Doomsday Tableaus * Debra's Beach House * Viktor Baskov * Mike Anderson Murder Case * Doomsday Killer Case * Junkie * Leo Hernandez Gallery DebS6Pic1.jpg|"My gut is telling me Mike Anderson" MikePic1.jpg|Mike meets Debra for the first time FourHorseman1.jpg|The Four Horseman MikeAndersonPic1.jpg|Mike offers insight into the crime MikePic3.jpg|Mike suggest that Debra be a little more "Professional" MikeAndersonPic2.jpg MikePic2.jpg|Mike gets a glimpse into Dexter's intelligence DebraS6Pic1.jpg|thumb|left|"All I care about is catching the fucker that did this" MikePic4.jpg|Mike learns a little more about his colleagues MikePic5.jpg|"You park like a dick" MikePic7.jpg|Mike, ducking the locusts with everyone else Doomsday5.jpg|Professor Gellar's site MikePic6.jpg|The team learns about Professor Gellar MikePic8.jpg|Mike entering info into his tablet while Dexter prepares to examine the scene MikePic9.jpg|Mike impressed with Dexter's solving capability in the case MikeAndersonS7Pic1.png|Mike preparing to close off this case MikeAndersonS7Pic2.png|Mike informing Debra of his thoughts after the case MikeAndersonS7Pic3.png|Wrong place...at the wrong time MikeAndersonS7Pic4.png References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Detectives Category:Victims of Dexter's minor victims Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Victims of Secondary antagonists Category:Killed at long range Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter